Problem: Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 31,\ 67,\ 89,\ 92}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 31, 67, and 89 each have only two factors. The factors of 92 are 1, 2, 4, 23, 46, and 92. Thus, 92 is the composite number.